Surprise!
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: Germany gets lost after trying to find his way home from a meeting. He discovers something he'll never forget.


**Surprise!**

* * *

Germany walked down a trail. He wasn't sure where he was anymore, he was lost. It was dark, gray clouds aligned the sky.

He sighed, continuing to walk. He had been on his way back to his house. He was lost, he knew it.

He heard the sound of faint rustling, then crunching of leaves. He looked around. "Who's there?" He asked.

There was a quiet giggle. It seemed to come from all directions. He didn't realize the figure standing behind him. He backed away, bumping into the figure. The person behind him was a little shorter, so he connected his shoulder with the person's chin. "Ow!"

He whirled around, seeing a familiar figure behind him. It was raining, plus the darkness of the sky prevented him from seeing. All he knew was that the person had a scarf. There was only one man he knew who wore an ivory scarf.

"Russia?" Even though he couldn't see him, he could see his eyes. It was as if they were glowing a purple hue. Lightning flashed, allowing him to see the grin across the Russian's face for a split second.

"Russia, why are you here?" He asked. The Russian remained silent.

He stepped closer. "Russia?" As he said his name, Russia said something quietly under his breath and stepped back. He couldn't understand what he had murmured, but he heard two words; _Please, _and _don't."_

"What did you say?" He took a step closer, making the Russian step back. They were near a street light, allowing Germany to see Russia better.

He was still smiling, his bangs covering his right eye. His eyes seemed lifeless. "Russia, what's wrong?" He continued to walk towards him, but with every step he took, Russia stepped backwards.

_"Stay away." _

He heard him speak. He spoke in a soft, choked whisper. The Russian's eyebrows lowered, forming into a nervous, depressed grin.

"Are you hurt?" He walked towards him still, not even noticing he still was.

_"Please, don't. I'm sorry..." _

Tears spilled from his eyes, walking back. Germany was too confused. "What are you sorry for? Why are you trying to get away from me?"

Russia didn't reply. His grin fell, into a desperate frown. Germany gripped the Russian's shoulders, making him stop walking. "Why are you acting like this?" He demanded.

Russia only tried to squirm out of his grasp. "S-stop! Let go!" He screamed, failing to get away. Germany noticed the condition he was in. He had dark circles under his eyes. He was more slim and pale. He was too weak to even push the German away from him.

"Goddammit, Russia. What's wrong?!" He ordered, shaking the Russian. Russia only continued to cry, looking down. Germany's expression softened, letting him go. He didn't mean to make the poor man cry. Why _was _he crying anyway?

Russia collapsed onto his knees, tears streaming down his face like waterfalls. "Russia, why are you so upset? What happened?" He crouched down, being at the same eye level with Russia.

He looked up at him, his face red from crying. _"You." _

He pointed at the German. "What?" He asked.

Germany held the Russian's shoulder, as if to calm him. "Russia, calm down. It's okay." He tried his best to be comforting.

Russia froze. "N-no..." He stuttered. Germany felt a little anger rise in him. Why the hell was Russia acting like this?

"Come on, let's go." He spoke, shaking him lightly.

He only sunk back more. "Leave me alone..."

Germany sighed. "Get up." He ordered. The Russian looked up at him, his eyebrows were lowered into a hateful glare.

He remained on the muddy ground. Germany didn't have time for this. He gripped the Russian by his arm, yanking him up. "No! Stop!" He heard him scream.

Russia yanked his arm back, making the German fall back and slam his head into the pavement.

He opened his eyes, to see that Russia was nowhere, as if he had disappeared. He dozed off, his vision going **black. **

"Germany? Are you OK?" He heard the voice of someone say. He opened his eyes. He was in the hospital.

"What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head.

The allies and the axis were all there. He saw everyone except one person; Russia.

"Where's Russia?" He asked. Everyone fell silent.

_"Where's Russia?" _

Japan spoke up. "He's... dead." He spoke solemnly. Germany looked at him in surprise. "H-how?"

Everyone looked at him. As if he were responsible for it. "What?" He asked. He had seen Russia last night... or whatever.

"Meeting hours are over, I guess we should be leaving." Prussia dismissed. They all followed him out of the room.

The lights flicked off, darkness filled the room. He sighed, laying back in the bed.

He heard the sound of giggling, coming from all directions. He sat up, looking around. He knew he wasn't dreaming.

"Who's there?" He asked. He felt the presence of someone. He couldn't figure out where. He looked back, seeing two purple orbs looking back at him. _"Me." _A Russian voice answered.

Germany woke up, covered in cold sweat. He looked around. He was in the hospital... once again. It was the middle of the night.

He sat up for a few moments, trying to confess to himself it was a dream. There was no way that Russia had died. He looked over to the side. On the table beside the bed were gifts. He noticed one from Russia. It was a sunflower.

He noticed a note on the table.

_Dear Germany, _

_You may be wondering why you're in the hospital. _

_You fell down the stairs and hit your head on the railing. You had a concussion, so we rushed you here. _

_Sincerely, _

_Italy, Japan. _

He placed the note back onto the table, falling back into his bed and closing his eyes. He had a hard time trying to get comfortable, he felt an intense pain in the back of his head.

He slowly opened his eyes, seeing a familiar Russian face right in front of him. "Surprise!" He giggled.

Germany could only stare in horror as the Russian lifted up the faucet in his hand, then brought it down on the German's head.

Russia walked out of the room, strings of crimson across his coat and face. He walked through the dark hospital. A few dead nurses and doctors were on the floor, blood splattered across the walls.

"You shouldn't go to an insane asylum if you have a mere head injury." He giggled softly, twirling the faucet in his hands.

"Who am I kidding?" He talked to himself. "That concussion messed up his head."

"Making him think _I _was _alive..." _

He continued to walk down the dark, bloodied corridors of the insane asylum, silence drifting through.

* * *

**A/N: That was a lovely twist, yes?**

**That was kinda creepy, right? I'm getting into the habit of writing cute and scary fanfics. Was this a good start for a scary one? I'm sorry if I confused you too much with it. I'll explain it; **

**Russia had died from an incident not too long ago. Germany was the cause of it. **

**He slammed his head into a stair railing, making him think he was seeing Russia around. After a while, the allies and axis decided it would be best if he were put into an asylum. In the asylum, Russia's spirit took revenge by killing him. **

**It's stupid, I know. D: I'll just stick to cute fanfics. **


End file.
